


The Art of Trusting

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Dysphoria, M/M, Otabek - Freeform, Otabek/Yuri - Freeform, Trust Issues, Yurio, otayuri - Freeform, pirozhkis, pre gala dance, skating together, soft moments, staying together, they are practicing for the gala exhibition, trans yuri, yura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: Yuri has yet to come out about being trans; it is an extremely private matter to him, and if it risks his skating career he will vow to never tell a soul.This takes place before the Gala dance, where they (Otabek and Yuri) are preparing for it. Otabek slowly grows closer to Yuri and it scares Yuri that he might find out.





	1. Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first otayuri fic so i apologize in advance if i did something wrong

   Yuri tossed his bags into his room, which he did not want to call his room, but Otabek insisted. 

"It's not like I wanted to stay here." Yuri reminded him for the fifth time that day; at the airport, on the ride there, and so on. He was determined to keep his distance from Otabek in order to keep his secret, well, a secret. The last thing he wanted was for Otabek to find out, or worse, they throw him to the girls division. Ugh.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Otabek replied, sauntering off to his room next to Yuri's. Yuri watched him disappear into the doorway and he grumbled to himself, slamming his door behind him. He had to unpack his things, including his pads and his binders...

Maybe that can stay in the suitcase. He could tuck it under the bed and pray that Otabek doesn't go looking for anything. Oh, this was all anxiety-inducing for Yuri. It sucked he didn't have someone to help him through it, to spill his feelings about the whole situation to. 

He pulled off his jeans and pulled on soft, blue pajama pants. After a day of traveling over to Otabek, he was tired and wanted to be comfortable for once. He climbed into the bed Otabek provided, sliding between the soft blankets, and before long, he had passed out.

**

The next morning, Otabek had prepared breakfast for Yuri, and had come to wake him up. 

Yuri heard a hard knock at the door and he jumped up, eyeing the clock: it was 10:00 a.m. He groaned and fell back into the bed, hugging his pillow tightly to his face. 

On the other side of the door, Otabek stood there holding the Pirozhki's he had made for him; he knew it was one of Yuri's favorites, and after a long day of travel he figured it would be nice comfort food for him. He was growing impatient, though, and knocked harder.

"Come on Yuri I know you're awake." 

Yuri groaned more and refused to move. Otabek was feeling lame for making him these and Yuri not responding, so he took action himself: he grabbed the door handle with his free hand and opened it to find Yuri face down on the bed, his ass way in the air and his face stuffed in his pillow. 

When Yuri heard the door slam against the wall, he jumped up in embarrassment and covered himself with the blanket. "Otabek!"

"Yes, Yura?" 

Yuri blushed and he looked down at what he had in his hands: a plate of Pirozhkis. They smelled incredible - they were not as good as grandpas, he added, unwilling to give Otabek all the glory. 

"I made them for you." Otabek shoved his hands forward, presenting the plate to Yuri who was still, quiet frankly stunned by his gesture, but he recovered quickly. Otabek got impatient and brought the plate to Yuri who still hadn't got out of bed. "Take it already."

Yuri reached forward, the blanket falling to his waist. Otabek didn't notice it, he simply watched his reaction as he bit into the first one. His eyes widened with pleasure. "These are so-"

He caught himself, realizing he was about to give him more praise than his own grandfather. His face dropped back to its hardened look and he finished, "They are good."

Otabek couldn't help but feel the smile tug at the corner of his lips. It was true, he enjoyed when Yuri acted this way, he found it cute. Watching him try and hide his love for something he made. 

"How did you sleep?" Otabek said, avoiding the compliment. He didn't want to make it too easy, though, that would be no fun. Yuri shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he finished the last ones. 

"I slept okay. Why do you want to know?" He stared away from Otabek now, setting the plate in his lap.

"Is there something wrong with me asking?" Otabek retorted, eyeing Yuri. His eyes grew a little wide at the reply, as if he was expecting there really to be something wrong with him asking. The older man continued to stare at the beautiful blond man on the bed in front of him, waiting for his reply, but he simply changed the subject.

"Get out, I need to get ready for practice. So do you." He mumbled, throwing off the blankets to reveal his soft pajama bottoms that clung to his hips as he stood up and moved to the bathroom.

Otabek sighed and did as he wanted, but Yuri remembered something.

"Thanks."

Otabek stopped at the doorframe but didn't turn. "Thanks for the Pirozhkis," he added, looking at the floor. Otabek grinned, even though Yuri couldn't see, and he moved to leave the room. Yuri fumed that he didn't say anything back and threw a sock at the doorframe,  barely missing Otabek's shoulders. "I said thank you!"

Otabek lost the smile and turned to face him, "You're welcome, Yura."

Everytime he called him that, he felt his heart palpatate and his feet froze in place, unable to move. "Stop calling me that," he muttered. 

"Why?"

"It's unfair." Yuri stared at the ground, avoiding any eye contact with the other man. Otabek gazed at him, thinking on it. 

"No, it's not, Yura." Otabek was really stirring the pot on this one, but he thought it was incredibly adorable how Yuri was acting at this point. It was getting harder to hold up his facade around him. 

"Yes it is!" He barked back, crossing his arms, pressing against his binder. That reminded him that he should definitely still be keeping his distance from him, and he added, "now go! I need to get ready, as I said. So. Do. You."

Otabek shrugged, "As long as you don't throw a sock at me again, Yura."

Yuri stared at him with cold eyes as he left the room, his body shaking. Why was Otabek able to mess with his mind so easily! "It is certainly unfair," he whispered to himself as he went back to busying himself with getting ready.

**

Once he had stopped wasting time and actually got dressed, he met Otabek at the door. He had his bad slung over his shoulder and his shades were already on. "Only douche bags wear shades inside," Yuri muttered, pushing past a smirking Otabek to get to the door. 

They lived fairly close to the rink they were going to practice at, and Lilia was already there waiting for them. It was going to be a brutal session; he could tell from how she was acting that day. 

"Chop, chop boys, lets get this routine started..." and she continued to gripe about everything until it was picture perfect to her, even while warming up. Otabek was just glad to be on the ice with Yuri for once. He looked dazzling as they worked on the first part of the routine, his body perfectly in sync with the music. He tried his best not to let it distract him from his half of the skate, but every time they brushed hands, fire burst into his veins. 

Near the end, Lilia reminded them that later in the routine, Otabek (since he was larger and had more muscle) would need to lift him up in a spin, and that they should practice at home. He was afraid that if only grazing his hand brought that emotion alone, what would holding up beautiful Yuri bring, watching him spin effortlessly airborne- 

"Otabek, are you coming or not?" 

Lilia had long stopped talking and Yuri was already off the ice, stopping to notice Otabek still standing on the ice, staring into space. 

He snapped back to reality, zoning in on Yuri so far away across the rink. For a moment, he wished he could take Yuri on the ice with him and dance freely and let the world dissipate. But, he knew better and skated over to Yuri, joining him to the locker rooms. 

Walking by his side would have to be enough for now.


	2. Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri gets one thing everyone dreads, and has to deal with it around Otabek, who all but cares for him, no questions asked

That night, Yuri had a nightmare.

He hadn't had one in a long time. They were few and far between, but when they came, they wrecked havoc. Otabek had heard his uncontrollable mumbling and slight screaming through the thin walls of the apartment instantly. He jolted up from bed and rushed over to his room, his heart racing at all the possibilities at what could be wrong, just to find him tossing and turning with a look of horror on his face.

Yuri lurched forward with wide eyes, suddenly awake from his nightmare. Hot, sticky sweat clung to his skin, his shirt clung to his body. "Are you okay?"

Yuri jumped and saw Otabek staring at him in the doorway. Yuri immediately pulled the blanket back over his body, "What are you doing in my room!"

Yuri was suddenly extremely insecure; he had taken off his binder that before he fell asleep. If Otabek had any suspicions now...

"You had a nightmare." He leaned against the door frame, shoving his hands into his pajama pockets. Yuri hugged the soft blanket to his chest. The moonlight filtered in through the windows by his bed, casting onto him, barely reaching Otabek's bare feet. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuri turned away. He never really talked about his nightmares, and most of the time they were from pent up anxiety. In public, he's generally good about hiding it with a wall of anger and confidence, but at home, he couldn't hide from himself. That didn't mean he would want to open up about it to someone else, though. 

"That's fine," Otabek shifted on his feet, reading Yuri like a book, who was still too embarrassed to look at him. "Do you want anything?"

Yuri shook his head, his face tightening into anger. "Get out of my room."

"Okay."

And Otabek left without another word. He tried to make himself believe that was what he wanted, that the distance was perfect, but it seemed like no matter what he did, Otabek would not give up on these things. 

He sighed deeply and lied back down, bringing the blanket up to cover his mouth as he squinted out the window. He felt so exposed without his binder, and it was gnawing him alive that Otabek might have seen any clue that he was not what Otabek thought he was. If he got any closer, he would have to tell him, or else it could risk everything.

 

**

The next morning, Yuri woke to a gross realization: he had started his period.

His underwear was soiled, and hiding that from Otabek was going to be a problem in itself. He would just take up on doing his own laundry, he supposed. But having to keep feminine products on him now, and then don't even mention the cramps he was having...

Once he had changed into clean clothes and put on a pad, he pulled the blanket around his shoulders and head, sauntered out to the living room and sat on the couch, unwilling to move anymore after that. His stomach felt like it was being ripped to shreds, and it wasn't the kind of pain you could simply just hide, but he was going to try his best as he tucked the blanket around his head tighter and slowly fell sideways, lying on the couch motionless. 

A few minutes later, Otabek woke up after hearing soft movements about the house; he checked Yuri's room, but he was gone, along with his comforter. He scratched his head as he turned to walk into the living room and into the kitchen to make some coffee. Once it was done, he went to pour it and almost spilled it; there was a loud, sudden thump in the living room. He set the coffee bowl down and moved into living room quickly to find a heap of blankets on the ground beside the couch. A soft groan came from them, and Otabek realized it must be Yuri there.

"Uh... Yuri?" He lightly kicked the lump, receiving another groan. He lifted an eyebrow at him.

Yuri was trying to accommodate for his cramps and find a decent position, but it only caused him to roll too far and fall off the couch. He didn't want to have to explain that to him, though, so he figured just lying there and ignoring him would make him leave, but Otabek was patient and determined.

Otabek knew just what to get him talking. He grinned to himself, "Yura, I know you're there. Are you okay?" But, Yuri did not move at all. Even though he was infuriated that he called him Yura again, the cramps were too much. 

Otabek dropped to his knees, taking the blanket off of his head. He shied away from the light. "Ota..." he muttered. 

"Is there something you need?" Otabek didn't like that he was acting this way. He seemed sick, and he was already planning to cancel the practice for today. "I have some medicine in the cabinet, or I can make some soup-"

"Aspirin." 

Otabek nodded silently and stood up, moving back into the kitchen where his half filled cup of coffee was waiting. He took it and a cup of water back with him, including the bottle of medicine. When he came back, Yuri was gone. He sighed to himself.

He set them onto the coffee table in front of the couch and moved to find Yuri, but he emerged out of his room before he could investigate further. Yuri had ran off to put his binder back on; he had completely forgot about that whole ordeal because he was too focused on the pain he was experiencing. But, he had just enough time to put it back on before Otabek saw anything, and they walked back into the living room silently.

Yuri sat on the couch again and pulled the blanket back around him while the other man grabbed his cup of coffee and sat on the recliner diagonal from him. Yuri took to taking the medicine; it wasn't midol, but it would have to do. He crossed his feet in front of him and took a sip of his water, the silence drowning them out, but not for long. Otabek spoke first,

"I'm going to cancel practice for today."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly and he looked over at him. He had never missed practice before due to cramps, but if he tried to even begin to tell him that he was having cramps, it would lead down a whole new road. He nodded in reply. He would just have to keep up that he was sick. Sure.

Otabek stood and went to get his phone from his nightstand. He had it charging there over night and the sound of Yuri being awake earlier must have caused him to forget to grab it. Yuri was glad he didn't pry any further into his symptoms; he hated having to lie, especially to Otabek. It was nice of him, though, to be so caring. He wasn't used to someone offering them medicine or comfort - he mainly told him to get the medicine so he could run out and put on his binder. But here he was, calling Lilia to tell her and Yakov that they would not be practicing because Yuri was 'sick'. Here he was, giving him medicine and water. Here he was, offering things to Otabek.

Yuri could feel his face heat up at the realization of how intimate things may have seemed, but it was nothing. There was no way Otabek cared for him like that. Besides, let's remember that he is trans. He isn't want Otabek is expecting. He might not even be attracted to him once he finds out. 

Yuri tried to shake the feeling, but it was hard to. 

"Is there anything else you want?" Otabek had reappeared behind the couch, causing Yuri to jump. 

"Don't scare me like that!"

Otabek refrained from chuckling and placed his hands on the back of the couch, directly behind Yuri. He leaned against it as he spoke, "You didn't answer my question." Yuri looked back at him and glared.

Yuri did want something: chocolate. Oh chocolate would always be his weakness when it was shark week. Otabek agreed to go out and buy him some, and then Yuri was alone.

He sighed and kicked off the blanket, suddenly experiencing a hot flash. He stood up and clutched his body, his arms pressing against his binder, and he decided to explore while he waited; his cramps had subsided enough to make this possible.

Otabek's apartment wasn't that big, it just had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. He stood in front of Otabek's room, the door wide open, inviting him in. There was a bookshelf to one side of the room, a desk covered in papers and random items next to it. His bed was king size and the entire room just smelled like Otabek's leathery, woodsy smell he had grown to appreciate. He sighed and turned back around, remembering why he couldn't get any closer to him, his trust issues overcoming him.

He also reminded himself he would have to tell him, and soon. It wasn't going to get any better the more he hid it. Either way, he would probably find out soon, Yuri and Otabek would be living together for a while. But, he decided against it and moved into his bathroom to take a shower. The hot flash had caused him to feel really gross and sweaty, and he hated that feeling. 

Hot water ran down his body, and he hated looking down at himself. This wasn't him. He was a man. 

He sat on the shower floor after a while, letting the water hit his knees that were tucked up to his chest. It was comforting being able to forget everything and not have to worry about his appearance or his emotions, not have to hide himself constantly from public eye. He wished he could stay here forever.

Eventually he got out of the shower and dried off and put on a new pair of clothes, all while avoiding the mirror. When he came back into the living room, he could see Otabek in the kitchen fiddling with a bag. Inside, he had several different chocolates from the local store and brought them over to Yuri; he noticed he had wet hair and had changed clothes, but didn't say anything regarding it. 

Yuri took the chocolate graciously, his eyes widening at the delicious flavors flooding his mouth. Otabek couldn't help but smile slightly at his happiness. He was wondering why he would want chocolate if he was sick, but he didn't pry, just let him eat. 

"Is it good? I wasn't sure what to get so I just got a little of everything." 

Yuri's mouth was too full to talk when he asked, so he just rapidly nodded his head. He was definitely going to regret this later, but later didn't matter. He was focused on the now, and now was saying that he wanted some damn chocolate.

After one too many chocolates, Yuri relaxed back on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. 

"Otabek?"

Otabek glanced over at him, away from the TV; he had turned it on while Yuri was eating. There wasn't really much on, though, so he was glad Yuri was getting his attention, and since he was talking more now, maybe that meant he was getting better.

"Yes, Yura?"

Yuri glared at him, but let it slide for now. "I..."

He was contemplating whether or not he should tell Otabek now, especially since it would explain his actions of the morning. But, when Otabek looked over at him so gently, listening to his every word, as if he couldn't get enough, Yuri didn't want to lose that.

"Nothing."

Otabek raised an eyebrow at him. He was unconvinced. "You sure? You can tell me anything." 

Yuri nodded and stood up. "I'm going back to my room." Otabek started to object, to let him watch over him, but Yuri stopped him.

"But Yura, you're sick." 

"Exactly, that's why I'm going to lay down."

"You can stay in here, Yura."

Yuri glared at him and grabbed a pillow off the couch, throwing it at him. It flew past his head by an inch, and Otabek grinned. "Stop calling me Yura!"

"It was just a suggestion." Otabek shrugged and stood up to go and get more coffee. "At least let me check your temperature before you go back to sleep."

Otabek was still convinced he was actually sick. At least, that is what he tried to tell himself. Otabek could be terribly hard to read sometimes, but he agreed for that. "Follow me."

Yuri followed him into his room, and then into the master bathroom, and stood in the doorway while Otabek searched for the thermometer. Yuri looked around the room again, unable to believe he was standing in it. "Open your mouth."

Yuri snapped back to him and stared at him, "What?!"

"It's a thermometer for your mouth, silly. Open it and lift your tongue so I can check your temp."

Yuri obliged grudgingly. He felt the cool thermometer sit under his tongue and Otabek placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuri glared at him and tried to shake his other hand free from the thermometer. "I can do it myself." He groaned at him, but Otabek had a tight grip. 

Once it beeped, Otabek willingly pulled it out and examined the results: 99. Maybe he really was catching something.

Otabek sighed. He didn't like seeing Yuri this way, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his eyes dark and hooded. "Go get some sleep. You'll be fine." Yuri rolled his eyes and stormed out of his room and into his own.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, he let out a deep sigh and leaned against it. In truth, the entire time, his heart had been pounding in his chest. Otabek touched his shoulder. He was close to his binder. He was taking care of Yuri.

Yuri shook his head and crawled back into bed. He couldn't think about that right now, especially with his cramps coming back. He curled up into a ball on the bed, buried under the blankets, and closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him.


	3. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek will be fine.

Otabek wasn't exactly sure what sound he just heard come from Yuri, but he knew one thing; it was really cute. 

Yuri and Otabek had some free time to kill - Yuri was feeling better now, since it was near the end of his week - and so Otabek suggested they go into town, especially so he could show Yuri around. They had already bought a few small things, and Otabek insisted on carrying most of the bags. Yuri didn't really understand why, but that thought quickly dissipated when they walked by a pet shop, in which Yuri saw a litter of kittens through the window.

He pressed his face and hands against the glass and pointed hard, "Ota! We HAVE to go pet those kittens." There were 5 of them in a pen in the middle of the shop, and Otabek did admit they were cute. "Of course, we can go look." He wasn't so keen on buying one, though.

Yuri moved and opened the door so fast, it was as if he didn't even acknowledge the last part. He rushed over to the pen with huge eyes, Otabek following in slow pursuit. "It's not like they are going anywhere, Yura."

"Look at this one!" 

He lifted up a dark brown, fluffy kitten in Otabek's face. Yuri was smiling so bright Otabek for a moment wanted to buy him the kitten; anything to see Yuri this happy was priceless. Yuri then pulled back after Otabek chuckled softly and petted it's head (with his one free arm), and he realized that Yuri didn't get mad at him for calling him Yura for once. He just stared at the blond teen petting all the cats with such a bright smile and he melted.

"-please?"

 

Otabek focused again and he realized he had zoned out. "Sorry?"

 

"Can we please get it!" 

He was still attached to that same kitten. "It's so cute, and honestly we could use-" Yuri stopped, staring at Otabek. His face started heating up: he said we. 

His face fell. "I mean... if you want to." Yuri's heart was suddenly racing, and he didn't know why. He shouldn't have said we - it was his apartment. Yuri was just there to train for the pair skate, that's all. 

And then Otabek smiled.

"Yeah, we can get it." He wasn't sure what was happening, but he liked it. He loved making Yuri happy - that's all he wanted. He was worried though, because for a second Yuri was frozen, staring at him like he was insane. 

But then, Yuri's eyes lit up like the morning sky.

**

Yuri and Otabek went and bought supplies for the kitten - milk, bowls, litter box, etc. - before heading home for the night. Admittedly, Yuri did have a nice time hanging around town with Otabek, but the kitten definitely made it all a thousand times better. He had insisted on holding it in his arms the entire time, instead of putting it in a box, and it worked out because it just laid there, quietly sleeping as if it had already accepted its new owner. 

When they reached the door, Otabek pulled his keys out of his pocket, balancing the supplies on his other arm. Yuri helped push the door open and flip on the light switch as Otabek entered and set the things down by the couch. 

The apartment was quiet. The only thing filling the air was Otabek rummaging through their goods and setting up the litter box in the corner.

Yuri was having to look at him through blond strands, which had fallen in front of his face. He thought it over for a minute before asking,

"Do you know how to braid hair?"

Otabek set the litter bag down once the box was full enough and turned back to face Yuri, curiosity seeping into him.

"Kinda of, I guess. My mom used to do it every day, and I watched her a lot, mainly because we shared a bathroom. One bathroom houses suck, you know? But anyway, why are you asking?"

Yuri thumbed his hair with his free hand, pulling at the free strands and tucking them behind his ear. He wanted to ask him to braid it, but he didn't want to put him in that position if he didn't want to. 

"Do you think my hair is long enough to braid?" He was reaching back his shoulders now, just barely, but maybe if he figured out a better alternative for it, Lilia wouldn't make him cut it. He liked it like this.

Otabek shrugged, "I could try to braid it if you want. I mean I might be a little rusty, but..." 

Yuri nodded and pointed at the couch, directing for Otabek to sit. He then came over to him and sat between his legs on the floor so his head was at proper height for his hands. The kitten gracefully moved to his lap.

Yuri's eyes instinctively shut as Otabek's fingers grazed over his forehead to gather his bangs back with the rest of his hair. The kitten purred as Yuri pet it's head, and for the first time since he moved in, Otabek started humming. 

"Can you sing?"

Yuri wasn't really thinking when he asked, but he wanted to know. He had to know. He wanted to hear him sing. 

Otabek looked down on the blond in front of him, the braid almost done: he remembered more than he would like to admit. 

"Yeah, I do sing a little. Wanna hear?"

Yuri's eyes grew wide. "Yes! Of course- I mean," he quickly caught himself, "I'd love to hear you sing." 

Otabek smiled even though he couldn't see, and he started to sing softly as he continued to work his hair.

It was beautiful. That's all Yuri could think as Otabek sang. He wasn't sure what song it was, but nevertheless he enjoyed it, mainly because of his sweet, deep voice. It filled his bones and sent chills down his spine, and with Otabek singing and braiding his hair, them closer than they have been before, Yuri didn't want to change anything. But he knew, deep down, before they went any farther, he would have to tell Otabek.

He has too.

"Otabek?"

He had cut him off, causing him to pause for a second. "Was it bad?"

Yuri quickly shook his head, "No, it was- it was amazing. Honestly. But I have something to tell you." 

Yuri could feel his throat closing. His palms were suddenly sweaty and his heart was beating ninety miles a minute. Oh god, oh god, oh god. 

"What is it?" He continued to hum and finish the braid, as if nothing weird was about to happen, meanwhile Yuri was having an anxiety attack below him. What if this was the end? What if-

"I-" It was getting harder to form words, and he stood up abruptly, the braid slightly undoing at the end. He set the cat down on the recliner before he squeezed it too hard. It didn't mind at all. 

"What is it, Yura?" 

Yuri turned to face him, staring at the man on the couch. Whatever, right? It's not like he could go anywhere now. They had to work on the routine together. 

"I'm...not...who-"

Otabek stood gently, putting a hand out in front of him. Yuri froze, unaware what he was doing. 

"What are you-"

"I know, Yura." 

Yuri stood there, and it suddenly felt like he was in water. He felt his knees start to give; whether it was out of fear or out of joy, he did not know. How did he know? Why hadn't he said anything? What was he going to do next? 

But, he then moved over to the kitchen, and Yuri fumed. He stomped after him.

"What do you MEAN you knew! And you didn't even think to mention it to me? You didn't asks or bring it to the forefront or bother with it! Do you know how anxious this has made me! I was scared-"

Otabek turned back around to face him. Yuri realized how close he had gotten and backed up slightly, his face turning red. 

"To be fair," he started out, looking at him intently, "you didn't 'bring it to the forefront' either." 

Yuri stepped back and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you know why! Besides, how did you even know?" 

Otabek smiled. "I didn't. I had my suspicions, especially since you were begging me for chocolate and acting so deathly ill. I've been around other people when they have their shark week, too, you know. But, I really was just guessing on a limb. Your reaction proved it."

Yuri glared at him. "And it wasn't like I was just going to be like, 'oh yeah, by the way, I know,' I wanted to wait until you were comfortable to tell me, if I was right. And you were very nervous in there, so I helped break the ice a little. But," he placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "do not worry about our relationship. I'm not going anywhere." 

And for the first time, he pulled Yuri into a hug, who hesitantly hugged back, and he knew he could definitely feel the binder now. He knew. 

He knew.

"But," Yuri pulled from the hug, staring at him, "what about my skating career. What if people find out? Promise me you won't say anything."

Otabek smiled. "Of course I won't. If I did, I wouldn't be able to see you on the ice, or skate with you, or be on the podium with you."

Yuri had felt tears pushing at his eyes since they moved into the kitchen, and they suddenly spilled down his cheeks. He planted his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment and Otabek pulled him into a hug again, rubbing his back as he soothed him with calming words. 

It took a lot out of him, this whole encounter. He sobbed against Otabek, wrapping his arms back around him and clutching his back. God.

Otabek wasn't leaving.

"Come on, it's late," Otabek said, and this time he pulled out of the hug. "Let's get to bed."

Yuri nodded silently, and suddenly he didn't want to sleep alone. He felt like he needed him more than ever right now.

"Otabek?" he muttered as they walked to the hallway, "can I stay in your room? For the night?"

Otabek put his hand into Yuri's.

"Of course."


End file.
